Development of techniques using wide-bore, high-field (300-500 MHz), high-resolution NMR spectroscopy to study metabolic processes in living systems and in vitro will be undertaken. The use of multiply labeled substrates (13C, 15N, 2H) prepared by regiospecific synthesis will be of value in assigning chemical shifts to unknown and short-lived species. It is proposed to use cryoenzymology and flow cells to study the flux of carbon, hydrogen and nitrogen in biochemical reactions, to identify hitherto undetected species and to devise non-invasive methods for the analysis of microgram quantities of biologically important molecules during metabolism in mammalian, bacterial and plant cells, as well as whole, perfused organs and insects.